Siempre te soñé
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: SongFic. Inspirado en Sálvame canción de Karina. completo.


Siempre te soñé SongFic. Inspirado en Sálvame canción de Karina.

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Una linda, adolescente de casi quince años de edad… contemplaba una vieja foto… por lo que apreciaba se la había tomado, quizás uno o dos años antes de su nacimiento. Tocan la puerta. De inmediato esconde la fotografía.

-hija-

-sí, mami-

-llego tu amiga, Priscila-

-mami, dile que pase-

Priscila, pasa emocionada a la habitación.

-estoy ¡feliz! Faltan solo dos semanas para que cumplas ¡quince años! Y…y… yo me estoy preparando para ¡la ocasión! Luciré mi mejor gala, bailaremos con los chicos, tomaremos ¡ups! Ponche… hm... Etílico ¡qué emoción! Y eso que nuestros padres siempre se rehúsan a que bebamos… es injusto ellos si pueden hacerlo y… ¿uno? ¡No! me enferma… ah disculpa creo que me excedí con mi monologo ¿que tienes?-

-nada, es una simple nostalgia-

-ya, se es tu padre ¿verdad? Y no me mientas te conozco ¿qué escondes allí?-

-nada-

-claro, que si déjame ver- retiro la almohada quedando al descubierto la fotografía.

-es tu padre ¿cierto?-blanca afirma con la vista- Se parece mucho a ti- se levanta y camina alrededor de la cama para distinguirlo mejor.

-regrésamelo -

-¡No!… vaya que sí, heredaste sus bellos ojos azules, tu padre guao sí que era todo un galán, de tu mama, sacaste los cabellos ondulados y con razón eres más alta que ella, es por tu papá parece todo un príncipe, cabellos rubios liso, cuerpo atlético ¿Qué paso con él?-

Nostálgicamente, blanca responde

-mi madre guarda sus fotos y yo secretamente la saco se que es mi padre porque, así me lo dijo ella pero… evito tocar el tema, se pone melancólica-

-blanca perdona, mi indiscreción… me siento mal… por haberte recordado una situación muy dolorosa para ti-

-te contare, lo que mi mamá me platico en una ocasión hace unos meses- toma aire-prosigo el ejército estaba reclutando soldados para la época, al cumplir 21 años debían alistarse de forma obligatoria, tres meses antes de tener la edad, mi madre decidió entregarse a mi papá, era su única esperanza de vida, saber que él se llevaría lo mejor de ella, y ella lo mejor de él. Al enterarse que estaba en cinta el momento más ¡feliz de su vida! Al llegar a la casa de mi padre William Albert Andrew, el ya se había marchado. Quedando desamparada, todos los días oraba a Dios para que volviera sano y salvo…angustiada, deprimida cada vez que llegaban listados de hombres fallecidos en guerra.-

-es muy triste la historia de la señora Candy-

-Es una luchadora, por suerte mi tía Elroy, la ayudo hasta donde su lucidez se lo permitió… no resistió el hecho de no saber nada de su sobrino, mí tía fue testigo del enorme amor que el sintió por ella-

-tu mami, es una de las mejores enfermeras de todo Chicago, aun me acuerdo cuando me cuidaba en la clínica feliz junto al Doctor Martin, sin embargo es extraño que no sepan nada de él, ¿se lo trago la tierra?-

-por la cabeza de mi mamá transita muchas ideas al igual… que a mí de pronto aun sigue siendo… prisionero… oh no se qué pensar…-

-te comprendo yo, pensando en chicos y tú angustiada por tu padre, sobre todo…en un momento tan especial como tus quince años donde deberías de bailar junto a él-

-mi tío Archie, lo hará mientras, suceda cerrare los ojos para sentir sus manos, su aroma, incluso escuchar su voz, mi mamá guarda en un cofre el perfume que el usaba y yo… un día en el sótano encontré una video filmadora adentro tenía, un rollo de película y la proyecte a escondidas-

-que tierno ¡¿puedo verla?!-

-¡seguro! Vamos hasta allá-

-¡Se ven tan tiernos ambos! la agarra tan cariñosamente ¿Qué edad tenia tu mamá?-

-allí, mi mami cumplía diecisiete años, mira su torta… se ve alegre y algo triste a la vez, sabía que en el siguiente mes mi padre cumpliría veinte un años y…no se…lo iba lograr… celebrar-

Priscila limpiándose las lagrimas, se para- ¡suficiente! Es tiempo de levantarse y seguir adelante hay que acomodarse para el gran momento, tu padre siempre estará contigo a donde quieras, que vaya-

-gracias amiga-

Al llegar el momento de la presentación, Candy se le acerca

-hija, quiero que disfrutes esta noche se que tu sueño, se hará realidad-Blanca lucia un espectacular traje de quinceañera color rosa pálido, con detalles brillantes muy sutiles. Se veía encantadora.

-mami, tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad y por favor no llores papá estará aquí con nosotras ¡siempre!-

-estoy segura, que sí mi hermosa princesa-

Blanca se acerca hasta su tío Archie, para bailar la primera pieza musical, pero… antes de tomar sus manos cierra los ojos. Diciéndose a sí misma, "imaginare que bailo contigo papi". En cada paso se preguntaba:

"¿Cuántas veces lo bese… en las fotos que encontré? ¿Cuántas veces lo llame?…

Cuando más lo necesite… tengo miedo de saber… Que no existo para él…y… que nunca lo abrazare…"

"Dios quiero tocarlo aunque sea una… sola vez…" Blanca continuaba bailando, su nariz sentía una fragancia familiar, pero… la ignoro, al cederla Archie a su siguiente compañero de baile, queda atónita…al tocar su manos y saber que si existe para él, y que sí, sí, su padre volvió con ella ¿Cómo fue posible? Aun no lo creía, sorpresivamente su padre William Albert Andrew, había vuelto con su madre Candy White. Esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida, el mejor regalo que una quinceañera pudo haber tenido.

-papá ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió contigo?-

-hija hermosa, mi niña… durante todos estos años fui prisionero de guerra en Afganistán y hasta hace poco lograron negociar la libertad de varios de nosotros, me mantuve vivo gracias a la fe y esperanza de volver a estar junto con tu madre y lo mejor de mi reencuentro con Candy hace una semana fue saber, que tenía una hija producto de nuestro amor. Mayor mi alegría al descubrir, que tu madre siempre me estuvo esperando. Decidimos que este sería la ocasión adecuada para presentarme ante ti ¡hija!-

-y sí que lo fue la ¡MEJOR! PAPÁ, mi tía Elroy…-

-ya fui a verla y está dando indicios de mejora. Pronto hija ella también estará con nosotros-

Candy, Albert y Blanca se unieron en un fuerte abrazo lleno de llantos de felicidad. Todos aplaudían el reencuentro.

Fin.


End file.
